


At Last

by paragonraptors



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonraptors/pseuds/paragonraptors
Summary: Jaal confesses. Ryder stumbles.A quick study of the scene in Jaal's bedroom.





	At Last

“Ryder…” The hair stands up on the back of his neck and Nate wishes he could bottle up the way Jaal rolls the “R” of his last name. “You...make my heart sing.” Another pause. The air is thick and Jaal’s words hang heavy in it. 

 

It’s different this time, from all the times they had talked before. Not in the  _ Tempest _ tech lab or the crew quarters.  Here, in Jaal’s room, the atmosphere buzzes like the calm before a storm. With the fluorescent lights flickering low and the soft hum of the air filtration system and Jaal leaning forward ever so slightly, Nate knows what’s coming and for the first time in his life, he doesn’t want to run. 

 

And he understands. 

 

_ Fall in love, at least once.  _

 

“I want us to be together,” Jaal says finally, then waits, patience in his eyes, for an answer. 

 

On the bed, their fingertips are barely touching. 

 

“I-...” Nate swallows away the lump in his throat. Though his heart knows the answer, his mind goes blank, and the words disintegrate from his tongue. Panic knots in his chest and drops into his stomach as he realizes that he knows a hundred-and-one ways to say no, but not the slightest idea how to say yes. Never had it been that simple. 

 

But he looks at Jaal, whose lips are pursed in anticipation, and scrambles for the constitution to speak before the opportunity slips through his fingers. 

 

“I’d like that,” Nate says quickly, breathless, and before he has the chance to panic Jaal throws his head back with a triumphant laugh and pumps his fist in the air. 

 

“YES,” he cheers. 

 

Nate laughs too, and though his heart is thudding wildly against his ribs, his chest has never felt lighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything but I want this ship to have more content.


End file.
